


I'm Hideous

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Mermaid AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Blind Character, Fluff and Angst, Geno is lowkey sad, Geno loves his mans too, M/M, Reaper loves his mans, This entire thing takes place in the dark, but Reaper is blind, sad gay fish, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Reaper goes looking for his boyfriend.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Geno/Reaper, Reaper/Geno
Series: Maggic's Undertale Mermaid AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850452
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	I'm Hideous

“Geeeeenoooooo~!” Reaper sang, his own voice echoing back at him as it bounced along the walls of the ravine. He swam slowly, languidly, tentacles dragging their heavy weight behind him. It was dark, it was always dark, for everything that lived down here but even more so for him, so he swam close to one of the jagged ravine walls, the steady presence guiding him in the proper direction. “Where are you~?”

He stopped for a moment, both to rest and to listen, and when there came no reply, he moved again, enjoying his swimming more this time around.

“Geeeeeen~!” Reaper said, spinning in the water and slightly enjoying the momentary feeling of not knowing whether he was facing the ocean floor or the far away surface. “Come on, you know I’m bad at hide-and-seek!”

“Clearly, considering I’m not even hiding.” A voice hissed from Reaper’s right. “And keep your voice down you idiot!”

“Gen!” Reaper cried, righting himself and swimming eagerly to where the voice came from. “There you are!”

Geno met him halfway, arms reaching outwards to gently grab the other’s hands and pull him closer, Reaper’s long midnight tentacles fluttering behind him like the flag of a ship. When he was close enough to feel Geno’s warmth, Reaper grinned widely, void coloured eyes gazing somewhere beside the other’s head.

“Here I am.” Geno said quietly. “And here you are.”

Reaper let out a soft chuckle and leaned in to press a chaste kiss beneath Geno’s right eye, lips smooth over scarred skin. Geno stubbornly fought the smile, along with the heat, that creeped up his cheeks.

“I missed you~.” Reaper said as his arms found their way around Geno’s waist. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever…”

“You haven’t _ever_ seen me.” Geno said with a laugh, resisting the urge to flick at the still pulsing bell that covered his boyfriend’s head like a hood.

“Still…” Reaper said. He was still for a moment before he leaned in again and pressed their foreheads together. “Kiss?”

“What, too shy to initiate it yourself?” Geno teased, although he was being extremely hypocritical.

“No, you just got mad at me last time ‘cause I missed.” Reaper mumbled.

“I wasn’t mad.” Geno said as his arms wound around Reaper’s neck. “I was just…” _embarrassed_ “Well, whatever. I wasn’t mad.”

“Whatever you say, love.” Reaper said, gentle smile turning into more of a smirk. Geno wanted to smack it off his face.

“Shut up!” Geno said.

“What did I say?”

“Just, shut up!”

“Make me.”

“Fine!” Geno exclaimed, practically lunging forward to capture Reaper’s lips in a kiss. When his boyfriend hummed out a pleased sound and tightened his hold around him, Geno melted, cupping the back of Reaper’s neck with a hand and twining his thin and damaged tail around one of Reaper’s hanging tentacles. He was content to stay like this in the darkness forever, with only Reaper and the occasional colourful flash of some passing fish or jelly, but eventually they separated, only enough that their lips were no longer crushing each other.

“You should shut me up more often.” Reaper said after a long moment of silence, grinning once again.

Geno, not wanting to untangle himself, pressed closer and buried his face into Reaper’s neck. “Bastard.”

“Aw, come on, Gen.” Reaper said. “Isn’t there something nicer you can call me?”

“Charming bastard.”

“…You know what? I’ll take it.” Reaper chuckled. “And not that I don’t love holding my beautiful boyfriend like this, but you’re kinda heavy for me, babe.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Geno asked, more teasing than accusing.

“Of course not. I just don’t have the luxury of having a tail to propel me places and I’m heavy enough myself.”

“So, you’re calling yourself fat?”

“No, I’m calling my tentacles heavy as all shit.”

“So, you’re calling yourself fat.”

“Stop putting words in my mouth!” Reaper said through a laugh. “What part of ‘you’re beautiful and I love holding you but I’m a weak swimmer and my tentacles are heavy as shit’ has anything to do with being fat?”

Geno laughed, pecking Reaper quickly on the lips before disentangling himself from him, letting go of his shoulders and grabbing a hand instead. “How do you know I’m beautiful?” Geno said, still feeling a little playful. “You’ve never seen me.”

In Geno’s eyes, or, more accurately, eye, Reaper couldn’t have been farther from the truth. His scales, like everything else that lived down here, were a deep gray in colour. His right eye had been scratched to blindness, his chest and arms were a mess of cuts and scars, some of which hadn’t healed yet, and his tail was missing literal chunks. His lure and a fin that stretched across his back had been ripped off long ago. Geno looked like he should have died ages ago, but had survived on luck alone. It wasn’t really untrue either.

“I don’t need to see you.” Reaper said. “I just know you are.”

“You wouldn’t think that if you could see me. I’m hideous.”

“Gen…”

Geno sighed and shook his head. “Sorry, babe. It’s nothing. Let’s just forget it and get out of here.” He tightened his hold on Reaper’s hand and begun to swim away, only to be roughly yanked back into place. “Reaper what the fu-“ His voice died in his throat, a violent shudder running up his spine as he fought the onset of his fight-or-flight response.

Reaper glowered at him with empty eyes, mouth set in a neutral line of displeasure. In the barely lit darkness of the deep sea with his bell casting shadows over his face, Reaper looked _terrifying_.

“It’s not nothing.” Reaper said, voice uncharacteristically mellow.

Geno fought the urge to swim away again. “Reap-“

“It's not!”

The power behind Reaper’s shout coupled with the fury in his empty stare and the slight flaring of fabric-like tentacles was enough for Geno. He flinched, pulling back the hand Reaper still held in panic. Realising his mistake, Reaper softened immediately.

“Shit…Gen, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell.” Reaper mumbled, keeping his voice soft. “It’s just…” He took a breath and reached out for Geno’s other hand, holding them both with a tenderness that made Geno melt a little. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles onto the backs of them as he collected his thoughts.

“You _would_ be beautiful even if I _could_ see you. And I’m not just saying that because I love you. Your body is beautiful because it’s _yours_ , Geno. You make it beautiful.”

Geno didn’t move, didn’t breathe. He felt as if the moment he did, the pressure in his chest would increase and he would finally, finally, be killed. Not by anything he thought would cause it, but by the sheer amount of affection that mounted in him in response to Reaper’s words.

“So…please.” Reaper said, looking where he assumed Geno’s eyes would be. “Please don’t be so cruel to yourself.”

In the end, it was the softness of Reaper’s gaze that broke Geno, and he surged forward, wrapping himself tightly around his boyfriend and not ever wanting to let go, consequences be damned. He hid his face in Reaper’s shoulder and clutched at his upper back.

“…I love you.” Geno muttered, voice thick with emotion.

Reaper returned the hug just as tightly, curling around Geno the barest bit and kissing his shoulder. “I love you too.”

They stayed like that, for how long Geno wasn’t sure, but when he began to notice his boyfriend struggling with his weight and their slow yet steady decent downward, he pulled away. Grabbing Reaper’s hand, Geno pulled him along with him.

“Come on.” Geno said. “Let’s go.”

Reaper smiled, and let him lead him into the never ending darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> The one good thing about writing an environment that is literally darkness is that there's very little description needed lmao  
> Reaper: Stygiomedusa Gigantea  
> Geno: Pacific viper fish  
> Despite the fact that the Stygiomedusa sets off my friend's fight or flight response, it is genuinely one of my favourite jellyfish. It's just...so elegant it makes my heart do big uwu  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos also make my heart do big uwu (but don't quote me on that) <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
